1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to easels and the like and more particularly to work station organizers and copyholders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many individuals find it necessary to read information from printed or written material while using their hands to perform work related tasks. For example, typist or data input operators are required to key in written material on a keyboard while reading from notes or the like. Likewise, cooks find it necessary to read recipes while they go about physically preparing a given entree.
Performance of activities such as these are inherently difficult in that the individual must constantly turn away from his or her task in order to receive additional information necessary to continue the performance of the task. Assignments often require the user to manipulate task related paraphernalia or tools. Such paraphernalia is often temporarily misplaced, reducing efficiency, and tending to frustrate the person required to perform the task.
Known to the art are several copyholders adapted to secure reading material at or near a user's eye level. Such copyholders consist of a base, document holder, and means for adjustably elevating copies secured to the copyholder. Many of these devices are quite elaborate while others are decidedly simple. Inmac, 2465 Augustan Drive, Santa Clara, Calif. 95052, a catalog supply house, offers a wide variety of such copyholders. All of these prior art devices are incapable of performing the objects of the present invention.
3. Objects of the Invention
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved work station organizer and copyholder.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a work station organizer and copyholder that is adapted to arrange and store task related items such as file folders, note pads, message slips, computer media, paper clips, stamps, rubber bands, letter openers, staplers, scissors, and food preparation paraphernalia and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a work station organizer and copyholder that is adapted to adjustably secure copy at a users eye level thereby relieving a user of many of the difficulties inherent in transcribing or reading copy or recipes and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a work station organizer and copyholder that is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a work station organizer and copyholder that is efficient in operation and refined in appearance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a work station organizer and copyholder that is easy to install, simple in construction, and trouble free.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a work station organizer and copyholder that is anti-static and demagnetized so that it will not damage magnetic media.
Finally, another object of the present invention is to provide a work station organizer and copyholder that reduces clutter. These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.